Louis' First Word
by Spova rules15
Summary: Ron is charged in watching his baby nephew.


All rights belong to J.K Rowling

* * *

><p>Louis' First Word<p>

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Don't worry we'll be fine,"

Bill has a curse-breaker mission in Egypt that will last most of the day and due to Fleur taking Victoire and Dominique to visit her parents and sister in France he asked Ron to babysit Louis.

Bill smiled "Well you two have fun," He kissed Louis' forehead. "I'll be back soon," He walked out the door.

"Well I guess it's just you and me," said Ron as he looked at his only nephew (so far). Louis started to cry. "No No ssh don't cry," Ron pleaded as he desperately prepare the baby food. As He prepares to feed Louis, his nephew stopped crying and starts eating. "Wow you have a huge appetite, you're going to be like your Uncle Ron when you're older aren't you," joked Ron in which Louis' giggled at his comment. "Hmm how about we go to Diagon Alley," Ron said as he went to get Louis' stroller.

_Diagon Alley_

As Ron pushed Louis through the alley, pointing at things such as Sugarplum's Sweets shop, the Leaky Cauldron, and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Louis suddenly became interested in something and started to point. Ron looked at the direction and saw a stand with a sign that said "Toys for Sale." "You want to go there?" asked Ron. Louis giggled and clapped in response and they went that direction.

Once they got there Louis pointed at a stuffed animal." You want a Teddy Bear huh," Louis clapped. "I'll like the teddy bear please." Ron said to the seller. "7 sickles," Ron gave him the amount and received the teddy bear. Ron gave it to his nephew and Flooed them back to his house.

_Ron's House_

Once they arrived Ron put Louis in the crib and sat on the couch. He happily watched his nephew enjoy his new toy. Ron acknowledged that Louis was special, not only is he the first boy in the new generation of their family, he is also the first new Weasley to inherit the family freckles. Dominique and Molly just have the red hair and Victoire and Lucy have neither one of the traits but they do have the blue eyes. Louis yawned. "You're tired aren't you," said Ron. He signed then picked him up and rocked him in his arms. Ron smiled as he watched his nephew go to sleep.

_Couple hours later…._

"Ron I'm back!" said Bill as he Flooed in. "Ron?" Bill looked around for his brother and son until he saw them on the couch. There laid Ron, obviously asleep, with a protective arm around Louis who was cuddling in his uncle's chest. Bill smiled as he went over and shook his brother. "Ron, Ron," "Huh?" mumbled Ron as he woke up. "Bill?" "I'm going to take it that you guys had a good time," Bill indicated with a raised eyebrow. "What did you guys do?" Ron sat up. "Not that much really. I took him to Diagon Alley, got him a teddy bear, watched him play with it and we both went to sleep," replied Ron.

"Did he say anything?" asked Bill. "Ah No, just giggled, clapped, and cried," Ron answered. "Why?" "Because he's nine months old and still hasn't said his first word, Fleur and I have been trying to get him to say Dada or Mama for weeks," Bill replied. Louis woke up and extended his arms for his dad. "Hey you," Bill said as he picked his son up. "Did you miss me?" Louis giggled in response. "Anyway thanks for watching him Ron I really appreciate it," smiled Bill as he ruffled his brother's hair. "No problem," he said. Bill went to the fire place. "See you later baby brother," joked Bill. "BLOODY HELL BILL I'M TWENTY-TWO," Ron thundered as his brother Flooed out of his house.

_Shell Cottage_

Once they got there. Bill looked at his watch. "Just a couple of hours before Fleur and the girls get back," Louis cried as his stomach growled. "You must hungry," said Bill. He sat his son in his baby chair and went to get the baby food. Bill signed "If only you can talk," he said as he feeds his son. Louis giggled and all of a sudden he said "Uncle Ron," Bill froze and stared at Louis. "What did you say?" "Uncle Ron!" Louis giggled as he clapped chubby hands. Bill smiled as he realized that his baby brother made an impression on his own baby son. "Great job Ron."

The End

Review please (:


End file.
